Sensors are utilized in sensing systems to detect properties, such as light, temperature, motion, and the like. One type of sensor is a fluid (liquid or/and gas) sensor, which is operable to sense fluids. Measurements are performed by the sensor on some certain property of the fluid and these measurements are then used to determine the type of the fluid itself or to determine another property of the fluid.
A common sensor is an absorption sensor used for measuring fluids and a typical configuration is a straight waveguide. The straight waveguide configuration uses a straight ridge (rib) through which light passes. The ridge is in contact with a specimen. An output port of the waveguide provides exiting light and the output signal changes when the light in the waveguide interacts with the fluid atop. These variations can be measured and correlated to fluids.
However, such waveguides are relatively insensitive and require very long lengths in order to sufficiently identify varied liquids. Alternatively to increase the sensitivity, multiple waveguides are generally needed and formed as a mesh. This mesh construction is fragile and, as a result, susceptible to damage. An improved sensor is needed.